


Stockholm Syndrome

by ChloeMewMew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cock Slut, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, One Piece Universe, Oral Sex, Other, Random & Short, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew
Summary: It's a Yandere X Drake fic because I sorta see Drake as a G.I.T.S.F.I.T.S and honestly I couldn't write anything else until I put this down. I also decided to share. something is wrong with my head lmao.I may or may not add chapters dependent on how I feel however I wouldn't hold your breath.
Relationships: X Drake/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Stockholm

(Y/n) woke up in a dark room tied to a large bed. She tried thinking back to the last thing she could remember.

_'I had just landed in_ _Wano_ _... then what?'_ She thought as her mind fuzzed out the memories. She took another look around as best she could. The room was devoid of anything but the bed she was confined to. There wasn't even a window. Her only light came from a torch that hung on the wall. Finally she took notice of herself. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was in a very revealing kimono, and her under garments appeared to have been removed.

(Y/n) began struggling frantically at her restraints. Her legs flailing as she began to panic.

"Good to see you awake." A low voice hummed. Her eyes shot to the door where a very tall man loomed in the shadows.

"W-who are you?!" (Y/n) stuttered still pulling at the leather bands that kept her from sitting up.

"Now that's cold. You don't remember me?" The man huffed. He almost sounded amused.

"I don't even know how I got here." (Y/n) growled giving up on the restraints and focused on getting answers.

"I see." He hummed as he stepped further in and shut the door.

"What happened and why am I here... like.... This?" She questioned further. Her stomach sank as she heard the lock click shut. Her body shivered with fear.

The man finally stepped enough into the light to reveal himself. (Y/n) recognized him as X Drake. The reason she was in Wano. She was supposed to be looking into his strange alliance with Kaido. What she didn't expect was to be his prisoner.

"You really don't remember do you?" He said licking his lips as he caged her under his massive body. (Y/n) watched helplessly as he leaned down and placed airy open mouth kisses on her slightly exposed chest. She whimpered at the contact and squirmed uncomfortably.

"W-what?!" She whimpered around tears as his hands began kneading her breasts. His mouth traveled up to your ear where he nibbled.

"You traded your freedom to me for the life of those kids." He breathed huskily into her ear that sent a jolt of unwanted ecstasy running through her body, which made her press her body towards his larger one. He grunted at the contact as he pushed her back into the mattress.

"No! I may have agreed to be your prisoner, b-but I would never have agreed to this!" She objected.

"Is there a difference?" He chuckled as his right hand moved slowly down her body and to her ass.

"Yee-aahs!" (Y/n) squealed as he gripped her ass firmly. His other hand pulling teasingly at her nipple.

"That's a good reaction." He hummed in approval moving away from her body. The kimono had slipped further open revealing her body for the Pirate's hungry eyes.

"Your so tempting (y/n)." He growled as he positioned himself between her trembling legs. She was too scared to fight back.

"Why?" She whimpered as he removed his yukata and accessories. "Why are you doing this?" She sobbed as his fingers began stroking her clit gently. Her fear growing by the second. No one had ever touched her before. Not like this. It scared her.

"Why?" He asked bemusedly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a pirate."

"That's not what I asked!" She shouted as he lifted and kissed her right leg. She began pulling at her restraints again rubbing the skin at her wrists raw. He chuckled as he nipped her sensitive flesh leaving small red marks on her sensitive flesh.

"Pirates take what they want (y/n). And I want you." He purred as he eased one of his large fingers into her tight virgin heat. She screamed at the sudden foreign feeling currently moving in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to moan. Disgust and anticipation washed over her as he placed more airy kisses on her hips and moving toward her clitoris.

He blew warm air on her dripping heat as he added a second finger. His fingers working to stretch her to fit his girth. His tongue adding slick to her womanhood. He moaned against her as her hips bucked involuntarily.

(Y/n) could feel something coiling in her lower abdomen. Her legs were weak against his ministrations.

"Drake! Puh-lee-ahh!" She begged through uncontrollable moans and sobs. Her body wasn't acting they way she wanted.

Drake curled his fingers up slightly as he pumped them faster his other hand held her hips still as he reveled in her pleas. When he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers he pulled back. He wasn't ready to let her fall just yet. He leaned back licking his fingers clean and observed his work.

(Y/n) wiggled unsatisfied hot and soaked in sweat her wrists were bleeding slightly from her struggles and her breath was short. Her eyes unfocused and misty as tears streamed down her face.

"You really shouldn't tempt me like this (y/n)." He groaned as he ripped the kimono completely from her body and threw the tattered remains to the floor. "It only makes me want you more."

Drake moved up to straddle her chest one hand lacing itself into her hair and the other stroking his pulsating member. He watched as her eyes widened and she trembled before his girth. He gently pressed the tip to her lips as she reluctantly obeyed the silent command and took him into her mouth. She could barely fit a third of him into her mouth before she gagged. Her saliva dripping from her mouth as he steadily moved in and out of her mouth.

She wiggled as she felt the coil from earlier begin to tighten again. Her moans made his hips jerk erratically. His own breathing becoming labored as her throat tightened around him. He stilled to catch himself before gently removing himself from her mouth.

"Not yet. You're not ready yet." He hummed before redressing and leaving just as silently as he had come.

(Y/n) was left breathless and needy. Her body weak as she tried to calm herself.

' _What is happening?'_ She thought as the torch went out leaving her in darkness.

__

Drake came back several times over what felt like months. He would feed her but never release her. And before he would leave he would leave her just as needy as the first night she had awoken in her prison.

(Y/n) could feel herself losing the will to fight back. And the longer she stayed the more her body accepted the Pirate's touch. She tried to pull herself together, but it only lasted as long as Drake was gone. So she stopped resisting and she lost her hope.

__

"How long have I been here?" She asked as Drake was redressing one day. He had finally allowed her a release after begging for so long. He paused a moment eyeing her weak form as her hollow eyes watched him.

"Two weeks." He grunted as he finished putting himself in order.

"Felt like longer." She laughed airily.

"If you behave I will take those off the next time I come." He hummed leaning over her limp form and placing a chaste kiss on her swollen and cracked lips. She only hummed in response as she fell asleep.

When she awoke again there was now a table and two chairs in the room. She also noticed a change in her position. Her hands were finally free and tenderly bandaged. She was once again clothed and this time the kimono was properly closed. Drake seemed to be asleep next to her with one of his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Finally awake?" Drake hummed into her ear as he pulled her closer to him. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing into his embrace. A small part of her brain screamed at her to run or to fight. However the longer she stayed still. Taking in Drake's even breaths, his steady heartbeat and his ocean breeze musk, the smaller that small objection became.

She soon found herself burying herself into his broad chest and wrapping her own arms around him. His hand rubbed gentle circles into her hip making her shiver excitedly.

"You're a lot more affectionate today love. What changed?" He hummed into her hair. Her fingers fiddled with the hair on the back of his neck as she thought about it.

"I feel....safe?" She asked peeking up at him from where she was nuzzled into him.

"I see." He smiled gently as he pulled her back into him and let her drift back to sleep.

When she awoke again she she was alone and still free. A comforter now lay over her and a covered plate of food sat on the table. She quietly eased herself off of the bed and slowly took time to balance before making her way to the table. Under the napkin was a plater of pork dumplings, rice and sauteed vegetables, along with a note.

**_Love,_ **

**_I'm sorry for leaving you before you woke. I had duties to attend to. I will bring you something special when I return._ **

**_Drake_ **

(Y/n) couldn't help but smile. That small part of her brain that was against this acceptance returning to whisper ideas about running while he wasn't around. She looked at the door then at the plate of food and note. She tried thinking of freedom for a moment. Then it was gone and she sat down to eat completely ignoring the door.

__

When Drake returned he had only a single red rose in his hand which he offered to (y/n). She happily accepted the gift with an affectionate smile. She wondered why she'd ever want to leave.

"I'm surprised." Drake hummed lifting (y/n) in his arms and holding her bridal style.

"What about?" (Y/n) asked resting her head against Drake's shoulder and admiring the velvet feel of the petals.

"You didn't leave." Drake answered as he walked towards the bed and sat her on the edge.

"Why would I leave?" She asked placing the rose in her lap.

"Didn't you want freedom?" He asked kissing and nibbling her neck.

"I need you more then freedom now." She hummed exposing more of her neck.

"Prove it." He commanded stepping back.

She stood up the rose landing at their feet as she began removing his clothing for him. Trailing soft kisses across his chest moving down. Kneeling before him she began to lick his shaft in teasing strokes. She looked up as she took him into her mouth. His fingers were pulling at his hair, his eyes filled with lust and his breathing was labored. She sucked gently as she pumped what wouldn't fit with her hands. When she felt him begin to twitch she pulled off.

Drake looked at her disapprovingly until she began to undress herself. She guided him to the bed before making him lay down as she crawled over him. Nervously she rubbed herself against his body. She was embarrassed but willing. Drake swallowed thickly before flipping their positions.

"I won't stop. No matter how much you scream or cry." He warned as he covered himself with her slick.

"Mark me." (Y/n) whimpered in anticipation. He had only used his fingers and mouth on her until now. She was curious how it would feel when he finally dominated her completely.

Drake lined himself up with her entrance and kissed her deeply as he shoved himself roughly into her. Her mind finally coming out of the haze and remembering the disgust and pain from the beginning. She screamed into the kiss as his hips moved without giving her body time to adjust. Her cries and whimpers filling the room as he ravaged her mercilessly. Her begging sobs falling on deaf ears as he lost himself in her heat.

Drake bit and marked her throat several times over as she screamed at him her arms weakly pushing against him. Her legs numb and pinned open. His thrusts becoming erratic as she released involuntarily over his pulsating cock. His name tumbling from her lips in a sob. As he rode out her violent orgasm he released his own into her womb, filling her completely.

He waited till his high faded before he pulled out leaving a mixture of blood and bodily fluids on the mattress. (Y/n) looked at him through her glassy eyes. Drake leaned back gazing at his work proudly, a sadistic smirk decorated his face as leaned down to capture her in a bittersweet kiss.

"Remember love. I own you." He growled as he shoved himself back into her. 


	2. Extra ~ Days After

After about the third night of endless ravaging, (Y/n) found herself looking forward to Drake's rough domination. Her mind and spirit now broken. She had become dependent on her captors touch and approval in just a few short weeks. 

Her goals, dreams and ambitions now dead, and replaced with an unhealthy need to please Drake. 

She currently lay in a loosely fitted kimono as she thought about the man she 'loved'. Letting her hands roam as she thought about the way he might tease her. She missed him, she needed him. Her hands found their way to her chest where she flicked her nipples, imagining his hot tongue rolling over them. 

Her breathing picked up as her thighs rubbed together. Slipping one of her hand down, she gently rubbed her folds and quickly realized she wasn't going to be satisfied without Drake. 

"Not enough~." She whined to no one.

"Miss me that much love?"

Looking up she saw Drake leaning against the door watching her. His gaze only made her feel hotter.

"Drake." She huffed affectionately, a sly grin across her face. Opening her legs wide for him to see as she stroked and played with herself. Drake grunted as he moved closer, undressing himself along the way. His name falling from her lips as her fingers dove in and out of her sex. 

Drake watched as she came hard all over the sheets, just from thoughts of him alone. It turned him on and made him want to dominate her all over again. 

"I see my pet needs a little more education." Drake huffed as he pulled your dripping fingers to his lips. "I didn't say you could release yet." 

"Maybe I just wanted to be punished." She relished, watching him lick her fingers clean. She was still very needy and his girth was already teasing her sex.

"Did you want to scream for me that badly?" Drake mused as he coated his member in her slick. 

"I need you Drake. I need you like I need air." She pleaded as she bucked her hips hoping for more friction. 

Pinning her under him he held her body down with his own, stilling her movements and capturing her in a possessive and slow kiss. (Y/n) tried to free her hands half-heartedly as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well aren't you eager." He whispered against her lips. He snapped his hips against her earning a low lustful moan. 

"Drake, master." She sighed arching into him.

"That's right, baby girl." Drake praised snapping his hips again this time forcing his thick cock inside of her roughly. Her body reacted to his every movement. 

"Drake! I'm yours!" She whined finally freeing her hands and pulling him into a passionate and lustful kiss.

His thrusting was fast and slow as they basked in the moment. He felt completely in control, at least until she hooked her leg behind his knee and flipped them over. (Y/n) sat up on Drake and shakily began to bounce on top of him. Her moans fell freely as he watched her move on top of him.

Her kimono hung loosely around her elbows, exposing her completely, and her hair fell messily around her face. Her eyes were clouded with lust and arousal, her mouth hung open with a bit of drool slipping out. Drake found her perfect in this moment, and proud that he was the only one to ever see her this way. He slapped her ass hard as he flipped them back over.

"I don't recall allowing you to do that, bitch!" He growled bending her in half and pulling out to the tip. He held like that as she moaned and begged for him to refill her. He refused to move just yet though, he was enjoying the feeling of watching her lose her mind.

  
Her delicate fingers tangled in her hair hair, her face contorted in frustration, he loved making her cry and beg for him. Finally giving in when he saw her tears fall, choking her pleas as he rammed himself in and out of her at an ungodly pace. Her nails found their way across his back making him his and shiver in ecstasy. He could feel her drawing close to a second orgasm, his own excitement growing as he chased the high. 

"Cum for me you little slut. Cum for your master." He growled huskily in her ear. And as if waiting for those words he felt her walls clamp around him pulling his own release from his body. He continued to erratically thrust hoping to prolong the moment. She whimpered, moving with him and peppering his neck and jaw with lazy kisses as the high settled down.

"Drake will I ever see the Sun again?" She asked sleepily nuzzling into him.

"Will you leave me?" He asked removing himself from her and standing up. Worried he might be leaving her alone again, she quickly latched on to him.

"Don't leave me! I can't live without you!" She pleaded. 

Drake turned and yanked her by the hair until she was at eye level with him. "That's not what I asked." He growled.

"I won't leave you. I couldn't. I love you Drake." (Y/n) huffed reaching for him like a starved child. "I'm yours and yours alone!"

Throwing her back on the bed he grinned and climbed back over her. "Turn around." He ordered before sitting back up and ripping her kimono fully off. He watched her get on her hands and knees as he threw the tattered remains to the floor. 

"Tell me who gives you what you need?" He asked inserting a finger roughly into her and thrusting slowly.

"My master~." She moaned as he curled his finger hitting a bundle of nerves.

"And who's your master?" He growled adding a finger and thrusting faster.

"Yooo-ahh." She blubbered rocking her hips back into his hand.

"Do you love your master? Or the sex?" He bent over and growled into her ear scissoring his fingers and making her cry out his name. "Well slut? Is it me or my dick?" He asked again darkly.

She whimpered and cowered below him as he held her entrance open. The cool air hitting her hot inner walls made it difficult to think.

"I won't ask again." He warned.

"You." She whimpered below him.

"Good. Remember that answer." He growled ramming himself inside her. 


End file.
